farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Fuel
Fuel is a unique item needed to operate vehicles in FarmVille. Vehicles use 1 fuel unit for each plot they plow, harvest, or seed. A full tank of fuel is 150 units. If a Farmer does not own a vehicle, fuel cannot be placed into the farm's supply tank. When a farmer runs out of fuel, their vehicles cannot operate. Each use of a Tractor, Harvester, Seeder or Combine requires fuel. Each task that the vehicle performs requires one fuel per plot. Therefore, a tractor, seeder, or harvester that has been upgraded to 4x4 will use up to 4 fuel each time it is used. However, a combine that has been upgraded to 4x4 will use up to 48 fuel each time it is used (3 tasks per plot = 3 fuel per plot). One tank of fuel is represented as the orange gauge along side of the fuel icon. The level will change by 1/150th increments as fuel is consumed or added. Additional full tank''s are shown as a +(number) value in the green area at the bottom of the icon. A single fuel tank is shared by all vehicles owned by a farmer. More Fuel The user can replenish his or her fuel in several ways. Available The following methods are currently available: Crafting Buildings You may buy goods from neighbor's Crafting Buildings, and trade goods in for fuel. Also, when you complete goods with your Crafting Building, you get to keep one for yourself, which can be traded for fuel. The rule is 25 plots, +5 per level until the good's at level 20. Then, +4 per level up to level 40. Then, +3 per level up to Level 60. Then, +2 per level up to level 80'. 'Then finally, +1 per level up to level 100. After that, it was +0 per level, meaning there are no more increases. Which makes for a maximum of ''325 units of fuel for a level 100 good or higher (little over 2 tanks). In the past, the maximum fuel you can earn from a good used to be 525 units. Example: Level 1 gives 30 plots (1/5 tanks, a large tank is 150 plots) Level 10 gives 30 (initial) + 5(per level) * 9 (levels from 1 to 10) = 75 plots. Level 20 gives 30 (initial) + 5(per level) * 19 (levels from 1 to 20) = 125 plots. Level 30 gives 30 (initial) + 5(per level) * 19 (levels from 1 to 20) + 4(per level) * 10 levels = 165 plots. ;Note: : Zynga significantly cut this rate in Spring 2013 to approximately half the rates shown above. At Level 90, it was 315, and at level 100 and above, 325. From level 100 on, there is no gain other than being able to share one high level good with friends every gained level. All numbers have been verified. Farmers can buy crafted goods from their neighbors and use it to get fuel. This is possible for all neighbors. From each neighbor can be bought 1 goods per day, from EACH YOUR FARM! Currently you can buy maximum 100 goods from your friends. Regeneration In place of the new fuel updates that let you find fuel on your farm/your friends' farms, Zynga has had to make changes to the way that tanks regenerate fuel. According to Zynga, "in order to balance out the new ways that we've added to find fuel, we've slowed down the rate at which fuel naturally regenerates. All farms will be able to regenerate a full tank of fuel over time, but now this rate is determined by how many plots of land you have on your farm. The more plots you have on your farm, the quicker your fuel regenerates. The quickest you'll be able to regenerate a full tank of fuel is 24 hours." Farm Cash The user can purchase fuel from the Market with FarmVille Cash. Costs for Fuel From time to time Zynga offers a Fuel, in which case a message might appear telling the farmer about a promotion reducing the cost of fuel refills. Instead of normal fuel costs, they can purchase the following: The discounted fuel prices have not recurred since the free fuel week event and may not be accurate for future promotions. Zynga communication / tools By using the FarmVille Toolbar, which gives 1/5 of a fuel refill (30 units) every 8 hours, or a large can depending on how many neighbors you have using the toolbar. (Such as 1 neighbor giving you a 25% chance, 5 neighbors giving 50%, etc.) From an e-mail you receive from FarmVille. Randomly * When you send a shovel request, the other person gets an option to choose a gift, one of which is a 1/5th of a fuel refill. * Farmers can find fuel refills inside some Mystery Boxes, Mystery Gifts, Special Delivery Boxes and Mystery Eggs. * Finding fuel while fertilizing neighbors' crops that can be shared with neighbors. * When plowing, fuel ("black gold") may be found that can be shared with neighbors. * A 5 (tank) fuel refill is given as a gift for completing a Collection. Discontinued The following methods are no longer available: 1/5th tank gift (Discontinued January 15, 2010) Fuel may be sent as a Gift in an allotment of a one-fifth tank (30 units). Gifted fuel may be sold from the gift pop up however its value is zero coins when sold (no matter what the amount is). Fuel for coins On April 27, 2010, it was announced that there would be a temporary promotion where a player (minimum level 20) can buy up to six tanks (900 units) of fuel a day for coins. These six are purchased as one tank (for 10,000 coins) and five tanks (for 50,000 coins). The player will have this ability for a week (for a total of 42 tanks), but it must be unlocked by getting any medal in a co-op farming job. Additionally, the player earns extra tanks for playing on consecutive days, with the number of extra tanks corresponding to the number of days the player has come back and bought fuel. For instance, if you purchased fuel for 5 days in a row, you would get 1 extra tank on the 2nd day, 2 extra tanks on the 3rd day, 3 extra tanks on the 4th day, and 4 extra tanks on the 5th day. If you get this bonus fuel for all 7 days, you would earn an extra 21 tanks. If you get all of the bonus fuel and buy all of the fuel you can for coins, you would end up with a total of 63 extra tanks. Fuel From Eggs When receiving free fuel from Mystery Eggs, a 20 Fuel Refill from a Gold Egg, or Cornish Egg will net you 500 Experience. Free Fuel Week On 1 January, it was announced that Free Fuel Week would start on the 4th January. By visiting your farm you can share fuel with your neighbors. On May 1, 2010, another Free Fuel Week began. By visiting your farm you can share fuel with your neighbors, gift a small can of fuel and receive free fuel everyday you play. At this time, fuel was also introduced as a Gift item in a one-fifth tank (30 units) allotment. Following the conclusion of Free Fuel Week the fuel gift item remained available for an extra day. Fuel For Coins Fuel for coins was introduced April 29, 2010 for players Level 20 and above. It requires a co-op mission to be completed between April 29, 2010 and May 4, 2010. Fuel is available at 1 tank for and 5 tanks for limited to one of each per day for 14 days. Redeem Fuel from American Express Rewards As of December 2010, a "20 Fuel Refill" was made available through the American Express Reward Points Program. With this Fuel Refill, you will receive 20 Large Tanks of Fuel! It can be redeemed for 577 MR points.1. 1.Membership Rewards points Redeem Fuel from Citi ThankYou Rewards As of December 2010, a "20 Fuel Refill" was made available through the Citi ThankYou Rewards Program. With this Fuel Refill, you will receive 20 Large Tanks of Fuel! It can be redeemed for 1,400 points. Use Tank of Fuel When use fuel from gift or get fuel from friends, it appear in gift. Fuel gain use item Craftshop Fuel can be created in the Craftshop by crafting the below Bushel combination over a 6 hour period: Mastery Gallery File:Fuel_holiday_tree.jpg|Fuel from Holiday Tree. File:Fuel mystery gift.jpg|Fuel from Mystery Gift. File:fuel mystery egg spring.jpg|Fuel from Mystery Egg (Spring). File:fuel mystery egg.jpg|Fuel from Mystery Egg. 50_Fuel_Refills_Rewardville_locked.png|Rewardville fuel for zCoins locked 50_Fuel_Refills_Rewardville_unlocked.png|Rewardville fuel for zCoins unlocked See also See also Category:Vehicle Category:Mystery Box item Category:Cash Category:Mystery Gift Category:American Express Rewards